


Say Yes

by jeni_andtheafterthought



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Banter, Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Community: hd_erised, Crossdressing, Dating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facial Hair, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glitter, H/D Erised 2018, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, Riding, men in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeni_andtheafterthought/pseuds/jeni_andtheafterthought
Summary: Harry is trying to stay under the radar, but when Draco walks up in a low cut dress with a crazy idea, Harry can't say no. Just because a plan doesn't make sense doesn't mean it won't work, right? And what's a few dates between friends?





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlash/gifts).



> I had some amazing betas. A million thank-you's to [ @cubedcoffeecake ](https://cubedcoffeecake.tumblr.com/) and [ @keyflight790 ](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com/)

Judging by the crowd inside the Drunken Monk, you would never know the Equinox Festival was winding to a close. Wizards, witches, and a larger groups of Squibs than Harry had ever seen packed themselves into the only pub open until midnight. The live music had long since switched over to a jukebox. Harry's friends had all gone home, and he was left sitting at the bar alone.

"You want a pumpkin IPA?" the bartender asked. "You're the only one here who looks as though he could take another without falling over."

Harry laughed. "What's wrong with it?"

"Some bloke's mates cut him off, but the beer's in the glass. It's paid for."

Harry shrugged and, despite the late hour, took his second beer of the night. Before he took a single sip, he felt someone lean against him. 

"If you turn around and pretend you're incredibly happy to see me, I'll owe you a favor money can't buy," a familiar voice said near his ear.

"You mean, haven't-seen-you-in-a-while happy or we're-about-to-walk-out-of-here-together happy?" Harry asked. 

"You'll decide when you see me," the voice said. 

Harry turned, not at all surprised to see Draco. He would know that voice anywhere.  He was surprised by everything else. Draco had to be wearing makeup. It was subtle enough that Harry couldn't tell what or where it was, but people don't just look like...that.  Taking in everything from Draco's too-perfect face to the leather boots that probably cost a king's ransom, Harry still couldn't string a sentence together. Luckily, Draco had asked him to look happy to see him so he could get by on a very interested smile.

"There you go, Potter," Draco said. "I see you chose the second route."

"Never seen you in a dress before," Harry said, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. "If that is in fact a dress and not just a silk sheet you tied around your waist."

"This is satin, you wanker," Draco started. "Though if this is your way of confessing that you're thinking about me on silk sheets—" 

When Draco laughed, Harry couldn't help but join him.

"Who are we performing for?" Harry asked.

"Don't try to find them, but there are a couple blokes I've had to refuse more than thrice in a single evening and—"

Harry scoffed. "Thrice?"

"Shut it, Potter. Look. I told a couple men that I'm here with my boyfriend, and I'm tired of waiting them out. I'd like to leave soon. I saw Weasley leave, so I thought you might be on your way out soon, too."

"I'm your boyfriend now, am I?" 

"Only to a couple of Squibs. I can walk away right now if you want, but if I do, I take my favor with me." Draco finally took his hand off Harry's shoulder. 

Harry didn't bother thinking it over. "On a scale of Luna to Lockhart, how obnoxious do you want me to be with this?"

Draco smiled, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"You can laugh," Harry said. "It was supposed to be funny."

"I was just wondering what an eleven would be. Trelawney?" he asked.

This would be the moment any normal person would say that it was becoming ridiculous. Anyone else would wonder if it was a good idea. Any sane person would look at Draco standing there in a dress with a neckline that plunged so low you could nearly see his navel and wonder what the fuck was happening, but Harry did none of those things. Instead, Harry reached forward and trailed a finger down the edge of the fabric until his finger met the belt at Draco's waist. Hooking a finger into the belt, he pulled Draco forward until he was able to speak softly but still be heard in the noisy pub.

"What now?" 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Make it look like we want to go home? Preferably together?"

"Can I kiss your cheek?"

Draco pulled back enough to look at Harry. "You can kiss my mouth if you want."

"Nice try," Harry said, then pressed a kiss high on Draco's cheek. "Want to leave now?"

"I can wait until you finish your beer. If I just wanted to run out of here, I could have done that without you."

"Fair enough," Harry said, perching himself back on the barstool as Draco took a seat next to him. "Did you want a drink too?"

Draco shook his head and smiled like Harry had said something very different. 

"You could be an actor," Harry said, smiling back at him. 

"So could you," he answered, reaching over to take Harry's hand.

Harry was exhausted. The festival had consumed every minute of his time for the past couple weeks. Sitting in the Drunken Monk, a warm hand pressed against his own, he felt time catch up with him. He sat his drink on the bar and sighed.

"I'm tired," Harry said.

"You're ready to go?" Draco asked, already sliding off his seat.

"Yeah, let's go."

Harry moved to follow. Weaving through the clusters of people, he saw two men approach Draco. Both times, the men stopped when they saw Harry. He said nothing and followed Draco out of the pub. 

Now that there was a bit more distance between the two of them, he was able to look at the dress. It had to be a Muggle design. He had never seen a witch wear something like it. It fell to mid-calf on one side and mid-thigh on the other. The front and back had the same plunging V shape and Harry had no clue how the dress stayed on Draco's shoulders. Muggle design or not, there had to be some magic to it. He still couldn't tell what color it was. It looked grey one minute, and the next it was a light blue. As they left the pub, it looked silver.  Yes, there was definitely magic involved.

Harry cast a warming charm, first on Draco, then himself. It was only the first day of autumn, but the cold had settled in already. 

"Thanks," Draco said. He looked back at Harry, then reached to take his hand. "Not just for the charm. For the rest of it, too."

"No problem." Harry took Draco's hand and continued toward his flat. If Draco was willing to walk that a few minutes out of his way, he'd offer to let him Floo home from there.

"It could have been," Draco said. "I am just gobsmacked that creeps do that."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, if a woman says piss off, a creep doesn't care. If a woman says they are with a man, the creep will sometimes respect that she belongs to another man. It's not respect for her as an individual. And here I am, also being treated like that just because I'm in a dress. My gender doesn't change just because this is how i choose to cover my bits."

Harry was silent.

"I mean, it's not that I believe it's okay to treat women that way either, you know. There's just too much jackassery. I could have gotten them kicked out, but I'm really trying to…" Draco trailed off. "You know. It doesn't matter. As they say, if you can't keep a low profile, keep a spectacular one."

"No one says that but you," Harry said, enjoying the look Draco gave him.

"Allow me to be a gentleman and walk you to wherever it is you're going?" Draco said, pulling his hand from Harry's and offering his arm instead.

Harry felt a little odd resting his hand on Draco's arm, allowing himself to be escorted. Maybe it was the dress. No, Harry decided almost immediately. It wasn't the dress. Harry had never been on a date with a man that was more than a quick trip to the loo in a crowded pub. He'd never gotten to let someone else take the lead like this. 

"I live in the flat above Moonlight Cove. If you walk me there, I'm not sure where you're going, but you can use my Floo if you need to," Harry offered.

"Moonlight Cove? Of course, you do," Draco whispered. 

"You know the place?"

"Sure. The Lovegood's own it. It's a nice shop."

Harry looked over at Draco, wondering if he missed something. "I didn't know you've been in before."

"Do you often keep up with the neighbors like that?"

Harry bumped shoulders with Draco, trying not to smile. "I work there. I run the shop when Luna's travelling."

"Color me surprised," Draco said. He didn't pursue the subject, and what felt like seconds later, they were walking up the stairs to Harry's flat. "This has been fun, right? I can Apparate from here if it's all the same to you. The next time you need a favor, send an owl. We can work something out."

"What kind of favor is that, exactly?"

"When I offer favors, it usually ends in someone needing my name or my money to help them out. I can't imagine much that your name and money won't get on it's own," Draco said, looking Harry up and down. "No rush, then. I'm sure something will come up."

 

\-----

 

Harry sat on The Bench in the Middle of Nowhere. That's what Harry called it, at least. The walkways were a tangle of loops that wound their way through the entire village, and this bench was lost among them. It sat alone on a walkway that led behind several buildings. The view from his favorite bench was nothing but a very tall tree, chrysanthemums planted in a cluster around its base, and the little wooden fence. People rarely wandered this far from the main path. Harry felt confident he could enjoy his tea in peace.

"Harry!"

So much for that, Harry thought. Ron jogged up the path and dropped onto the bench next to him. Harry hadn't expected to see him so early in the day. 

"Good news would have taken longer than that," Harry said. "Everything okay?"

"Well, after months of fighting the powers that be, we have reached a new problem," Ron said.

"You know what we should do? Just buy the fucking building."

"We tried that already. Remember? The landlord was asking for five or six times what it was worth. Even then, it wouldn't be worth it. Hargrove still owns ninety percent of the buildings in Barn Village." 

Harry nodded. He would count himself lucky that Luna owned her building, but with as many of his friends and acquaintances in rented buildings as there were, it was no consolation. "Yeah. I still don't think they should be able to threaten your lease just because you hire Muggles. I mean, this place is probably the most Squib friendly place I've ever been. If they can shop here, live here, and spend all their time here, what's wrong with working here?"

"Million Galleon question, that."

"What's the new problem now? Is your lease still being cancelled?"

"No."

"Then what's the new problem?"

Ron sighed deeply before scrubbing his hands over his face. "Someone bought it out."

"Someone bought your building? Who? What about your employees? Your shop?"

"No, Harry. Someone bought Barn Village. Every one of Hargrove's properties were bought. No one knows who yet, but it's heavily implied that it's a single person. There's going to be a meeting for the property managers and tenants at the end of the week. At the latest, we'll know by Friday."

"Oh. Welcome to the longest four and a half days of your life," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "I don't want to be 'that bloke', but you still have your Diagon Alley shop if this one gets pulled from under you, and it's not a money issue. You could find another place if you have to."

"That's just me, though. All of the employees at this location are Squibs or Muggles. There's almost nowhere they can go with me if I relocate."

Harry only nodded. It was insane to think of all the petitions, the letters, the speeches and pleas to the Ministry from almost every person in the Village. So many hours, so much effort, and when they thought they might have finally made a solid step in a good direction, it was all pushed back to zero. All they wanted was to let Barn Village be something better. 

The best pizza Harry had ever eaten was from the place run by werewolves. The florist was completely Muggle, a witch's Muggle wife operated it with her brother. Ron's joke shop was staffed by mostly Squibs. There was hardly a shop in Barn Village that only employed witches and wizards. It had been that way for a while, but over the past year, they'd become more up-front about it. The property owner wasn't at all pleased with it.

"Do you think there's any chance that the new owner will be on our side?" Harry asked.

"How many people that rich are good people? It's probably someone with old money. Lots of very old, very pureblood money. In which case, it's exactly like Hargrove," Ron said. 

Harry looked down to the paper cup in his hands. He didn't know what to do, so he drank his tea. 

"Hey!" Ron said, looking at the cup.

Harry raised his eyebrows in question, mouth too full of tea to respond.

"You have a sticker," he said, pointing to the cup.

Harry held the cup over his head to check the bottom. 

"Free leaf reading," Ron said. "You gonna go back for it?"

"You know I love divination about as much as you do," Harry said, laughing.

"That's why it's fun. Parvati always tells me 'you're going to suffer, but you're going be happy about it' or that I'm going to fall victim to a terrible tragedy," Ron said through giggles. "I love it."

"That's just on the free ones, right? She wouldn't poke fun at you if you paid for it."

Ron shrugged. "Honestly haven't tried. Lavender won't do the readings for me."

"Well, can you blame her?"

"Come on, it's been four years. We're fine. I think it's just because she's not as good at tea leaves as Parvati. I think Lav does the palm readings," Ron said. "When you finish your tea, let's go. I have to see if either of them will do a real reading for you or if all the free readings are fake."

  
  


Barn Village wasn't usually busy on Monday, but after the crowds from Saturday's festival, it seemed nearly deserted. Leaf Me Bee, the village's tea and honey shop, stood with doors wide open. The smell seemed to come out and greet those walking by. Harry followed Ron inside, cup in hand. 

"Welcome to Leaf...oh. It's you," Parvati said.

"Oi, what did Harry ever do to you?" Ron asked.

"Don't get me started, but I was referring to you."

"I hate to interrupt such lovely conversation, but I got a thing," Harry said, tipping his cup to show the sticker on the bottom. 

"Fantastic." She gestured toward the end of the counter. 

Harry followed her to a little area under a half-canopy of purple fabric. The light inside the canopy was aimed at the table. It reminded him strongly of Professor Trelawney's classroom.

Harry noticed that the light made her look different. He wasn't entirely sure what was different, but the gold parts of her dress and jewelry were much more, er, gold? He found himself thinking back to Draco's dress. Neither dress seemed to have any seams. All the places that looked silver on his were gold on hers.  _ Funny, I always assumed I preferred gold, _ Harry thought to himself. 

"Cup," she said. Parvati reached forward, bracelets jingling. 

Harry pulled the lid from the cup before handing it over. 

"...oh no, it's the grim," she said before the cup was even on her side of the table. 

They both laughed. 

"Wait, no. You're not going to die. You're going to suffer," she started.

Harry nodded, "But I'm gonna be happy about it, yeah."

She laughed again, finally looking at the tea leaves in the bottom of the little paper cup and her expression changed immediately. The look reminded Harry of watching Hermione read academic text. Still looking at the leaves, Parvati said, "Say 'yes.'"

"Yes?"

She looked up at him with her smile back in place. "Not now."

"Was that meant to leave me more confused than before?"

She shook her head. "You're going to have the opportunity to say yes or no soon. Don't give me that look."

"I didn't mean to, it's just, I can't imagine being in a situation like that. It's so specific, it's spooky."

Parvati scoffed and crossed her arms.

"What? You're serious? Like, actually doing a reading?" Harry asked.

"What did you think was happening?"

Harry shrugged, "Ron said you faked the free ones."

"His, yeah. But he has just as much fun either way. If he didn't, would he have brought you back in here for yours?"

"Sorry."

Parvati only stared back at him. 

"Say yes then, huh?" he asked.

"That's right."

"If I buy another cup of tea, do you think I could do another reading? That's pretty vague."

She shook her head. "I don't think more leaves would help. This was clear as crystals, and all it said was yes."

"Well, this is going to be fun. Do you have any idea the number of things I get asked to do in a day?" Harry laughed.

"You'll know. And I don't think it's supposed to be you saying yes to everything. I think it's going to be one thing that, I don't know exactly. If a group of vampires ask you to move to America to join an indie folk band, say yes. Something that crazy," Parvati said. 

"I'll keep that in mind." He thanked her for the reading and rejoined Ron in the main tea shop area.

"You could just buy a reading," Lavender said to Ron.

He smiled at her. "I feel like that wouldn't be nearly as fun. Also, I would just have to drink whatever tea you gave me. At least now I can pick my flavor."

"Harry is waiting on you."

"See you later," Ron said to Lavender, waving in Parvati's direction. He and Harry walked out of the shop.

 

\-----

 

Harry didn't tell Ron about the real part of his reading. He didn't know why, but it felt like a secret. By the end of his shift at Moonlight Cove, he had completely put it out of his mind. The shop, which was primarily a bookstore, was busy enough that he didn't have a problem staying occupied.

As the last of his customers left the shop, the meeting house bells at the center of Barn Village rang out the six o'clock hour. Almost as a response, the bells on the shop door jingled.

"I'm sorry, we're closing," Harry said.

"I was counting on it. I am here to apologize." 

Harry rounded the bookshelf to see Draco standing at the shop door. He was dressed much more like Harry had come to expect. Draco wore a fitted jacket over a white shirt, though he must have removed a tie at some point. Harry couldn't remember seeing him in jeans without a tie. 

Harry had mocked him for it at first, accusing him of being completely unable to dress like a normal person. Despite that, Harry liked the way it looked. Of course, if he ever tried to wear a tie and jacket with jeans, it would look like he tried to dress in the dark. Thinking of Draco's clothes quickly had his mind wandering back to the dress.

"May I come in?" Draco asked.

"No, closed shop and all." When Draco turned to leave, Harry clarified, "Would you mind waiting for me upstairs? You can cut through the shop so you don't have to walk around."

Draco pointed toward the rear exit.

"Yeah, out the back door, then up the stairs. It's the only door on the upper floor. I won't be but a minute."

Harry watched Draco leave. He didn't seem at all comfortable. The longer he thought about it, the less comfortable he became as well. He emptied the register, moving the contents to the safe in the office, completed a bit of paperwork and locked up. The walk up the staircase to his flat above the shop seemed to be twice the length it usually was. Dread was bubbling up in the back of his mind. He didn't know what Draco would be apologizing for, but he knew that look. It wasn't one he was happy to see.

Draco was still standing in the middle of the front room. Harry looked around his flat, realizing it was probably the first time he'd had company in a while. His laundry was draped over the back of the sofa, waiting to be placed on hangers. The table in front of the sofa still held the plate and glass from his breakfast. 

"I promise it always looks this messy. I didn't trash the place just for you," Harry joked, hoping to dispel some of the awkwardness.

"I know this entire situation is my fault, Potter, and I am being completely sincere when I say I truly am sorry," Draco said. He was obviously upset, bordering on physically ill.

"Potter?" Harry asked, "What did you do that you have to 'Potter' me?"

"Oh, fuck. I have to be the one to tell you as well?"

"I do my best to live under a rock. I find life to be less distressing that way." Harry teased.

"Maybe you'd like to sit down?"

Harry frowned, finally accepting the potential severity of their conversation. "Kitchen is through there," he said, pointing.

He followed Draco in and offered him a seat at the table he rarely used.

Draco took a deep breath. "I need you to know that I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't think my actions through. Nor did I expect those action to have any—"

"Cut the shit, Draco," Harry interrupted. "What happened."

"I suppose you don't read the  _ Prophet _ ?" 

"Not for years now. What happened."

"Someone took a photo of us last Saturday night."

"Okay."

"Well," Draco looked down at his hands, clasped on the table. "It was the kindest they've been to me in years, but they printed that you and I are at least having an affair."

Harry laughed.

Draco flinched at the sound. "This isn't the reaction I was expecting."

"I'm almost tempted to get a copy."

"I have it. If you would really like to see it, that is."

Harry thought about it for a moment, "I promised myself I'd never touch another copy of that rag."

"Don't you want to know what it said?" Draco asked, pulling a folded paper out of his pocket.

"You can sum it up for me."

Draco unfolded the article and read it to Harry. Judging by the way it was written, it was certainly not a piece by Rita.  _ "Harry Potter has come out of the closet and gone public with current love interest, Draco Malfoy, in a fascinating display of fashion and romance." _

"Romance? The Drunken Monk is romantic?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged and continued reading,  _ "The two were spotted near Potter's residence in Barn Village… _ then they go on to say some rubbish about eyes and stars."

"What did they say about you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing."

Harry didn't mean to roll his eyes, but Draco's reaction to it was worth it. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Not really." 

Harry pulled the article from Draco's hands. Glancing over it, he would agree that it looked like a fluff piece in the lifestyle section of any paper. Of course, being outed as gay wasn't accurate, and Harry was far from willing to enter the dating scene any time soon. It wasn't until he reached the last paragraph that he decided it wasn't something else to laugh off. 

"Tell me you didn't do this on purpose."

"I swear."

"Swear to me that you're not using me."

"I was only trying to get those men to leave me alone. Outside that, I swear I wasn't using you."

"Because," Harry slammed the article against the tabletop. "It looks here like it was awfully convenient for you that I'm, what was it, 'inspiring the change of heart that prompted you to save Barn Village'? What the fuck are they even talking about."

"I bought out Hargrove."

"I swear to bloody Merlin, if you did all that to—"

"To what?!" Draco shouted back. "To make it look like I am incapable of being a decent person without your influence? That I'd only do something like this with you whispering hero-status advice in my ear? I was here to apologize that now the entire wizarding world assumes you're gay. Not because it worked out in my favor."

"I need a minute."

"Do you need me to leave while you come up with a witty retort?"

"No, you git," Harry snapped. "Sit there silently. Can you handle that? I'm angry as hell right now and need a minute. Is that okay with you?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his chair. He did it without saying a word.

Harry took the time he needed to rationalize the situation. Everyone thought he was gay. That wasn't the worst inaccuracy the  _ Prophet _ had printed about him. It wasn't a bad or racy photo. It was just Harry and Draco walking down the street holding hands in the middle of the night. Draco bought most of the buildings in the village. That might not be a bad thing. Everyone was facing eviction with Hargrove. Even if Draco wanted to evict everyone, they'd be facing a lot more of the same, but nothing worse than before. 

Once Harry sorted his thoughts, he asked, "What are you going to do with the buildings?"

"That's what you're most concerned about?" Draco asked. He sounded more surprised than anything.

"I live here. My friends work and live here."

"Nothing. I knew that Hargrove was threatening everyone who employed Muggles, Squibs, werewolves, or pretty much anyone but what he thought to be appropriate. He's not as invested in blood purity as some wizards I've known, but he's a prick about everything I mentioned a second ago."

"So you're the new Hargrove?"

"Not remotely. I'm selling some of them to individual lease-holders. Weasley is one of them, as you may know. Most of the tenants don't want to buy their space. So I'll probably hire a property manager to take care of leasing the buildings and paying the appropriate portion of the village maintenance and upkeep."

"Why?"

"My friends work and live here, too."

"And you just had that kind of money? He was charging several times the amount for each individual space."

"Not to me, he wasn't." Draco grinned.

"You let him believe you were going to be like him. Push everyone else out."

"I let him believe whatever he wanted to believe. Hargrove is a bitter old bat, but even he was ready to throw in the towel. I'm sure you lot have given him hell every step of the way."

Harry nodded. He was proud of the ruckus they'd caused the man.

"This whole thing worked out very well for me. The article, I mean. Hargrove may believe that you're the reason I don't terminate all the leases. The  _ Prophet _ didn't accuse me of luring you with Dark Magic. Nothing negative was said about my clothing choices. This article was actually a very good thing for me. Which is why I feel so terrible about it."

"Why then?"

"They outed you as gay," Draco said. "And with me, of all people."

"I don't care. Neither of those things would be terrible even if they were true. And since I'm currently single and not looking, it doesn't make me any difference."

Draco leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. After a moment, he asked, "So this is beneficial for me, and it has no effect on you?"

Harry hadn't thought of it so bluntly. After considering it a moment, he nodded.

"I already owe you a favor. Would you like to make it two?"

"I don't know if I understand where you're going with this."

"Barn Village was a risky move on my part. You know the kind of interactions I've had with some people in the past. I think if we let them believe this is something we've come up with together," Draco started.

"Wait. I see exactly where you're going with this. You want me to allow them to think I'm dating you so they won't tie you up in legal discourse while you get settled in as the new landlord."

"Mostly. Yes."

Harry stood, unsure if he wanted to leave. He settled for crossing over to the cupboard and pulling down a bottle of Firewhisky. Reminding himself he wasn't alone, he grabbed two glasses. This was not how he thought his evening would go. "You do realize that if we pretend to be dating, we will have to go out on dates or be seen together like we were leaving the Equinox Festival?" he asked, setting the glasses on the table. 

"Yes," Draco answered, taking the Firewhisky Harry poured.

"And why are we doing this again?"

Draco drained half the contents of his glass before saying, "I told you before. My friends work and live here, too. They're happy. They won't be if half the village packs up and leaves."

"Other businesses could fill the spots," Harry reasoned.

"It would take too long. We're approaching one of the busiest times for the retail shops. Equinox Festival to New Year's is the peak season for the village. With fewer shops, there will be fewer customers, less foot traffic, and it would cause a drop in their projected profits."

"This is such a terrible idea," Harry said before drinking deeply from his own glass.

"Of course it is. But it's hard to say no to your pretty face, and if you're asking them to trust me, Barn Village might keep its reputation as a place you can buy pizza from werewolves, watches from a half-goblin, and a boutonnière from a Muggle."

"The hell is a boutonnière?" he asked, pouring another round.

"Doesn't matter. So what do you say? Be my fake boyfriend for a few months to convince people I'm not an evil landlord out for the purification of Barn Village?"

_ Say yes. _ Harry thought. Parvati's words rushed back to him.

"Well, it's this or join a vampire folk band in America," Harry said. He couldn't help but laugh at the face Draco gave him. "Long story. Short answer is 'yes' though."

"You're sure?" Draco asked.

"Not at all, but that long story I'm not talking about right now instructed me to say yes."

"You're sure you are okay with publicly dating a man?"

"Merlin, yes. It's fine."

"Are you sure? Because being labeled as—"

"Draco, I'm bi. I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."

Draco froze for a moment before he responded, "You're bi?"

"Bisexual?" Harry said, exaggerating a nod, "I like men. I like women."

"I know what the hell it means you tit, I just," he gestured at Harry. "I didn't know."

"Why would you? I don't make a big deal of it. I don't try to hide it either, but I don't really do relationships. Things tend to get complicated when you're—"

"The savior of the wizarding world?" Draco finished.

"I was going to settle for famous," Harry argued.

"Fair. So, we minimize the fiction then? Friends since eighth year, reconnected recently, taking it one step at a time from there?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, holding his glass up. "To minimizing fiction with one's fictional boyfriend."

Draco returned the toast. "Yes. To that." 

Before the glasses reached their lips, Harry's front door opened.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "I know we agreed not to read the  _ Prophet _ but…" He froze in the kitchen doorway. "Oh. Well, I guess they weren't lying for once."

"Sorry you had to find out this way, mate," Harry said.

"Nah, this was better," Ron said. "At least this way, you'll never know who won the bet."

"What bet?" Harry and Draco asked in unison.

Ron only shook his head. "Enjoy your evening," he said, with a mock salute. He was out the door as quickly as he arrived.

 

\-----

 

"You know," Luna said, packing a bag full of books and oddities, "If you want, Draco is welcome to come visit you here. I trust that you won't let him distract you from shop responsibilities. It can be pretty slow in here some days."

Harry nodded. He knew Luna would be out of the shop for the next few days but he knew she didn't mean to imply that he was only welcome while she was gone.

"Thanks, but he and I aren't really the visit at work type," he said. Harry smiled at Luna making sure she knew it was appreciated but unnecessary. 

"Yes, you are. I suppose it's only because it's still so new," she said. She grabbed a handful of the candies they kept next to the register and tucked them into a pouch on her backpack.

"Where are you going again?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not sure exactly. I've found a new artist. I want to carry her work in the shop but she insists that I can't sell it if I don't understand where it comes from. She is going to show me."

Harry nodded. "What kind of art?"

"Paintings. I think she might have a little bit of magic. I think her work would do very well in the magical art community," she said. Without missing a beat, she continued, "Maybe Draco can come by on Tuesday mornings. They're usually very slow. The coffee shop next door sells very good breakfast. He can bring it in for you. Having breakfast together is important," Luna said. She zipped up the backpack and pulled the strap over her shoulder. She stood watching Harry until he realized she was waiting for him to respond.

"I'll let him know." 

"It will be good for you."

Harry nodded and watched her leave the shop without locking the door behind her. It had been a week since the article was printed and he hadn't seen Draco since. He left Harry's flat almost immediately after Ron. His friends were being very patient with his secrecy, but he could tell they had questions. He decided that he need to call Draco and work out some sort of details if they were going to stick with this.

The bell on the door brought his attention back to the shop. Pansy Parkinson, of all people stood inside the door.

"Did you break up with him because of that fucking article?"

"Hello, Ms Parkinson. I do apologize for the inconvenience, but the shop is closed. May I request that you come back tomorrow morning at nine when we reopen for business?" he said in his most obnoxious customer service voice.

"Cut the shit, Potter. I've talked to Draco every single day since last Monday. Not once has he hinted that he even heard from you at all. What is your problem? He's only good enough for you when he's a big secret?"

Harry sighed, ran his hand through his hair and found himself staring at the ceiling wishing to be literally anywhere else on the planet. The bell chimed again, but he knew from the silence from Pansy's stilettos that she hadn't left. 

"We're closed," he said, not bothering with professionalism.

"I was hoping as much. I didn't really want to wait around for you," Draco said.

"Is this some sort of former Slytherin thing? Show up after the shop is closed and harass the employees? I'm glad you're here. Would you mind telling me if we've broken up without me noticing?"

Draco looked from him to Pansy. "Not that I'm aware."

"Fantastic. Can you please explain that to your friend as you escort her out of the shop. I'll only be a second, if you were wanting to see me," Harry said.

"Of course I wanted to see you. That's why I'm here."

"I'm sorry, love. I'll see you in a minute, okay?" Harry said. He thought nothing of what he called Draco until he saw the wide-eyed look Draco was giving him. 

"Does he always treat you like this? You deserve much better, you know?" Pansy said. She pulled Draco toward the door. 

 

By the time he joined Draco outside the shop, Pansy was gone. 

"Can I look forward to much more of that?" Harry asked.

"If we don't get our shit together, yeah. We're going to have to make sure the breakup looks amicable. Otherwise, I can imagine either or both of us will be the villain to someone."

"We'll deal with that when we get to it. I mean, we can just go off the fact that we didn't like it showing up in every newspaper and magazine in the wizarding world? End things because it wasn't what either of us want in a relationship right now? That's almost exactly why my last few ended. No one will question it on my side."

"You're not in a relationship because you're famous?" Draco said, trying to hide a smile.

"More or less. It's stupid. I can't do anything without being photographed. Articles constantly analyzing my partner's motives. Wondering if they're in it for the limelight, the money, the fame."

Draco laughed. "Sorry, I did my best to let you go off, but you do realize I'm one of the few people who could challenge you for that level of attention."

"Oh! We could say one of the things that made us realize we wanted to date in the first place was that I am wildly attracted to your humble nature." Harry nudged Draco with his elbow, realizing it felt like he was teasing a friend. 

"Well, if that's what you like about me, I've got more money than you as well."

"I can't argue money, but I bet I'm in more current magazines and papers than you are."

"Exclude the  _ Quibbler _ , and you're on. What do I get when I win?"

"I'll let you pick our next fake date," Harry offered.

"Next? You consider the pub our first one? That was a horrible excuse for a date."

"Not according to the  _ Prophet _ . Fashion and romance, remember?"

Draco laughed, resting a hand on Harry's arm.

"You know, Draco, it's a good thing you're gorgeous. This whole thing would be much more difficult otherwise," Harry said.

It was like watching a candle go out. The laugh was gone, the smile was gone, the hand on Harry's arm was gone. Draco nodded. "Yeah, and it's a good thing you're a better actor than you used to be."

 

Two hours later, they sat in the brightly lit pizza parlor at the far end of the village. Papaya Grill had the best brick oven pizza, and it was always warm. After circling around the village looking for all the magazines and papers they could find, the warmth was a nice change. 

"Another one for me," Harry said, pointing to his picture next to an article about a Quidditch camp for school age players. 

Draco shook his head, "I'm in that one, too." He pulled the Quidditch magazine from Harry's hands and flipped toward the back. "I donated new brooms to Hogwarts. Before you ask, no, it wasn't just to Slytherin."

"I wasn't going to ask," he said, marking another talley beneath both their names.

"We're both in  _ Witch Weekly _ ," Draco said, showing another picture of them from the night of the festival. 

"Why were you in a dress?" Harry froze. He hadn't meant to ask. It didn't seem like the kind of thing you just ask someone.

"Did you see me?" Draco asked as though that were the answer.

"Er, yeah?"

Draco shrugged, flipping through the next paper, "Sometimes I want attention. Sometimes it's because I want to feel powerful. My mother used to tell me that how you dress is how people treat you. If you show up looking like you own the moon, people will treat you like you do. When I show up dressed like that, I feel...what word did you use? Gorgeous? I feel gorgeous, and strong."

"You looked it."

"No one's listening. You don't have to say that," Draco said with a shrug. "It takes a lot of strength for a man to wear a dress. Not for the reasons you'd expect either. You have to be careful. It's easy to put on a dress and say 'don't treat me like a woman' but you have to be strong enough to put that dress on and say 'don't treat anyone the way you're treating me right now.'" 

"Then is it worth it?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded, still not convinced that he understood. 

"When I try on a dress that is perfect for me, it's the most amazing feeling. I know people will look at me, and they'll do it because I'm demanding their attention. Even if not all that attention is good, I know they're thinking of me looking like a perfect ten. Dressed like that, I can be the one people envy, desire, or even look up to. Men's clothing rarely has that level of drama. I've worn half a million suits. They've never made me feel like that."

"I liked it."

Draco looked for a moment as though he wanted to argue, then settled for saying, "Thank you."

"I found you," Harry said. He held up another newspaper with a tiny article near the end about the real estate purchase.

"Well, that settles it. I win."

"No way, we're not done looking!"

"Yes, we are. Our pizza is here," Draco said sweeping an arm over the table, pushing all the papers to the far side of the table.

The server dropped off the pizza, and Harry wasted no time pulling a slice onto his plate.

"I still have no idea how I let you talk me into eating a spinach and artichoke pizza."

Harry was in the middle of a bite, but answered with his mouth full. "It was an accident when I first tried it." 

"Swallow first."

"Haven't heard that in a while," he said around his pizza. Harry swallowed, opening his mouth slowly, sticking out his tongue.

Draco's face went a beautiful shade of scarlet. "Shut up and tell me about the pizza."

"Well, I can't shut up and talk."

"Tell me about the bloody pizza," Draco said.

Harry kept his eyes on his food to keep from staring. "We asked for the least popular item on the menu. We were all pissed and had a bet that it was impossible for pizza to be bad when we were that full of beer. It's my favorite now."

"How long have you lived here?" Draco asked.

"Two years. Why?"

"You've been to most of the shops?"

Harry nodded, finishing his first slice.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to do most of our dates in the village. Unless we're sure we'll be seen elsewhere."

"That's fine. Or you could show up at my place all dressed up and just Floo home as soon as you are in my flat?"

Draco looked at him as though he suggested they jump into the duck pond.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Excuse me, Potter, but do you really think I'm going to get all dressed up for you just to go sit at home, alone?"

Harry shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"You're not going to be that miserable spending time with me, are you?"

With his mouth full of pizza, Harry said, "Nah, you?"

"You know, the pizza won't disappear if you let it sit for a minute."

Harry dropped the pizza on the plate. "You know, the pizza tastes better when it's hot."

"We're going to kill each other by the time this is over." Draco tucked his hair behind his ear.

"Are you going to eat or not? What's the matter? Don't want to eat werewolf pizza?" Harry asked.

"I don't give a damn if a werewolf made my pizza. I'm just not that hungry," Draco whispered.

"That's rubbish and you know it." 

"Fine, you complete arse, I'm uncomfortable."

"Because of them?" he asked, discreetly pointing toward the kitchen.

Draco shook his head.

"Was it because of the blowjob joke?"

"Stop. You're too oblivious to guess. I'm uncomfortable because of our situation."

"Is that Malfoy-speak for 'I'm nervous because I'm on a date with a super fit bloke and I don't know what to do with my hands' because that's what it sounds like."

"I really hate you."

Harry laughed. "Merlin, if looks could kill, I'd be in trouble. Tell you what, I'll go get us a box and we can go back to my place." He said that last bit a little louder than necessary. 

Harry got up but leaned over to kiss Draco's cheek before leaving. Well, that's what it would look like to everyone else, he hoped. He whispered to Draco, "Eat a little before I get back. The lady in the far booth has been taking photos since we walked in, and you don't want her to think you're refusing to eat werewolf-made pizza."

 

Though they walked hand in hand back to Harry's flat, they hardly spoke. Once the door was closed, Draco pulled away from Harry. 

"What the fuck was that?" Harry snapped.

"You started it," Draco shouted back.

Harry was immediately grateful for the charms on his flat preventing the noise from being overheard. He took the pizza box to the kitchen leaving Draco in the living room.

He didn't expect him to be there when he went back a couple minutes later. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"For insulting me in public?"

"What insults? For making sexual comments? I don't really know where our boundaries are with this whole fake dating thing. I knew we were being watched, so it made sense to me. Well, that, and you actually eating the pizza. But your whole mood changed after that."

"You wanted people to think we're shagging?"

"Wouldn't we be? If this were real?" Harry asked.

Draco looked away.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't know you weren't into sex."

"I never said that."

"So you are?"

"Of course," Draco said. "I understand that you are, too?"

"Yeah. I'm single. Not celibate," Harry said.

Draco looked around the living room. "May I sit down?"

Harry waved in the direction of the sofa.

Draco took a deep breath before he continued. "I was thinking that while we're appearing to be together, it would be best if you, er, didn't...Well, I don't think it would look good if you're sleeping with other people while we're in a relationship."

"What's the matter, love? Are you asking me not to cheat on you?" he teased.

"You're going to have to stop using your bedroom voice on me."

"Fine," Harry said. "And fine to the other part, too. I can survive on wanking for a few months."

"I think I'm losing my ability to string a sentence together."

"You could have saved us a lot of trouble and told me that you were thinking about dragging me to my knees from the moment I opened my mouth for you at Papaya's," Harry said. 

Draco nodded. "If we're being honest."

Harry was seconds away from asking Draco to stay the night when Draco got up from the sofa.

"I won the bet."

"What bet?"

"The magazine thing? At dinner? We're going to dinner this weekend. Is the sushi place good?" Draco asked, walking past Harry without looking at him.

"I think so."

Draco nodded, "Good. We'll go on Saturday. Don't wear your work clothes."

 

\-----

 

"Happy belated one month anniversary, my dear Harry. I have a surprise for you, please don't be angry," Draco shouted on his way into Harry's flat.

"What the fuck are—" Harry stopped as he rounded the corner from his bedroom. "Why the hell is Pansy in my house?"

"I told you I wasn't very good at lying to her."

"'Not very good' my left titty," she said, "You're piss poor at it. I can't believe you expected me to believe this from the start. You know damned well that if you were going to date him, even the very first time, you would have come to me immediately. I know you."

"You two can shout at each other outside if you want. I'll just be in my room," Harry said, trying to step away from them.

"You two idiots need to get your act together. You do realize that you're a fucking joke, right?" Pansy asked them.

Harry looked at Draco and asked, "If I speak directly to her, will she bite me?"

Draco only made a gesture implying he was staying out of it.

"You do know what I'm talking about, at least. Yes?"

Neither man answered her.

"Boys. Silly boys," she said, walking right into Harry's bedroom. "Okay, now you can stop acting like running to your room will save you. Draco! Get in here! The two of you are a joke. Yeah, they believe you. Everyone believes you, but there are more gossip rags betting on when you two crash and burn than anything."

"It doesn't matter what they say, as long as they believe it," Harry tried to argue.

"Wrong. If this whole thing is to make people trust Draco, then you're failing miserably. How long was it before you could go back to Papaya Grill without the entire kitchen staff giving you death glares?"

"It was only a couple weeks, but that was just a bad misunderstanding," Harry said.

"It doesn't matter. That bitch with the camera sold her photos to a tabloid and said he refused to eat there. Of course, that evolved into another problem. You two don't look like you enjoy each other's company."

"Can we get to the part where this has anything to do with you? I'd like that part resolved as quickly as possible."

"I'm here to make it look like you two don't make any other stupid decisions."

"Other?" Harry asked, watching Pansy pull open the door of his closet.

"Okay, I understand that you wanted to avoid the scandal of having an affair with Draco," Pansy paused and looked back at him. "Any time there is a celebrity break-up, people take sides. They're going to take your side. Unless you can convince the paparazzi that you're completely smitten with each other, there is no way to make it look like a horrible tragedy. A tragic break up is the only way to make the media feel sorry for you both."

Harry dropped onto his bed. "Are you sure any of this is necessary? No one is trying to break their lease, and other than the cooks at Papaya Grill, no one else hates Draco."

"Thanks for that," Draco said from the far side of the room.

Pansy was pulling Harry's clothes off the hangers. She ignored Draco. "Yes, you're right. Reporters were more concerned with your mess of a relationship that they didn't spend much time focusing on Draco's business affairs. Funny how easy it is to distract the general public by manipulating their focus in the media."

"Then why are we going to bother keeping this up?" Harry asked. He looked over at Draco, "Why do you look so sad? It's your fault she's here."

"You're going to keep this up because you're the one that opened Pandora's box and let all these stupid ideas run wild. All you had to do in the beginning is publicly state that you're just good friends. Sure,  _ Witch Weekly _ might hint that there was some romance behind it, but it wouldn't have turned into the shite show it is now," Pansy said, throwing more of Harry's clothes around the room. She paused on the leather jacket and tossed it onto the bed.

The silence in the room was thick enough to choke on. 

"Neither of you considered the friend angle? Did you?" 

"The more you talk, the more I feel like a moron," Harry said.

"Then keep listening. You're just going to be a normal, healthy, boring, not-official couple. They're going to get so bored with you. Don't tell anyone you're boyfriends. Make no hints to futures. Do nothing but look like you genuinely enjoy each other. Then slowly just stop. It will look like you just drifted apart. No one will question it. No one will be the bad guy."

Pansy pulled the last items of an outfit together. "This is what you're wearing. Draco is going to wear a cowl neck sweater," she turned to Draco, "You know the one. With the asymmetrical hem. That way you'll still get the drape across the hips but without the full length of a dress. You could do leggings or something very form fitting with it."

"How long have you known about this?"

"Like, an hour?" Pansy said, turning to hold a shirt up in front of Harry. 

"You came up with all this in an hour?"

"I'm a publicist. This is what I do."

Harry scoffed. "I'm not hiring a publicist."

"No. I do favors for friends. Draco is my friend. Dealing with you is collateral damage," she said. Harry thought she always sounded a little mean, but now she sounded dangerous.

"Fine. Why are you trashing my room?" he asked.

"You're going to dress up, take Draco to the Samhain festival, and leave flowers at the ofrendas for all the dead people we're there to honor. Then you're going to go eat way too many apple or pumpkin treats. Drink warm drinks, and at some point, you're going to kiss each other in the main plaza. It's going to be crowded, so it will look like you don't expect anyone to notice. Then, walk Draco to the train station. Get on the train with him or don't, I don't care."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. The motion pulled Harry's attention to back to him.

Pansy looked from one man to the other. "What's the problem?"

"I suppose affection was bound to come up eventually," Draco said. 

Pansy rolled her eyes and groaned in such a theatrical way that Harry almost laughed. "Do yourself a favor and kiss each other before tonight. If it's going to be awkward and fake, at least no one will see that one." She left the room, slowing only to rest her hand on one of Draco's still-crossed arms. Pansy gave him a squeeze and said, "I'm going to run back by my house for a minute. I'll meet you at yours in a few."

Draco nodded and let her pass. He turned to Harry and said, "You don't have to kiss me because she said."

"You don't think I want to kiss you all on my own?"

Draco shook his head, "What did I say about the bedroom voice?"

"If we're going to anyway, I thought you had the right to know. I've thought about kissing you since the Equinox Festival."

"What?"

Harry crossed the room to where Draco seemed rooted to the spot. "I asked if I could kiss your cheek, you said I could kiss your mouth if I liked. Of course I thought about it."

"And you're just mentioning it now?" Draco asked.

"There never seemed to be an occasion for it. After that night, you didn't, I don't know. I thought you weren't into it. I assumed it was all part of the show," Harry said. "You never flirted back after that."

"You really want to?"

Harry watched as Draco uncrossed his arms and moved a fraction closer. "Yeah. I mean, I'm not asking for feelings or anything. We can keep it no-strings-attached. It's pretty obvious that I think you're fit, though."

Harry expected Draco to argue. To rationalize or over-think, perhaps. He didn't expect Draco's hand on the back of his neck, pulling him forward. Draco's lips were on Harry's, and then they weren't.

"That's it, Malfoy?" he teased. "You're not going to even let me try to impress you?"

"Have you been waiting on a written invitation this entire time?"

"Verbal is fine," Harry said. He was mesmerized by the blush that had crept across Draco's cheeks.

"Impress me, Potter," Draco whispered.

Harry pushed Draco back a couple steps, pinning Draco against the wall. "How high are your expectations?" 

"I've fantasized about being in this exact situation since I was sixteen," Draco said, his eyes on Harry's lips. 

"You could have said something. I seem to recall thinking your arse looked amazing in Quidditch trousers."

Draco didn't move but for the faint trembling in his hands, where they rested on Harry's shoulders. Harry leaned in so Draco would feel it when he whispered against his skin.

"Sweetheart, you're shaking. You can't possibly be that turned on, yet. I've hardly started."

Draco let out a sharp breath but didn't argue.

Harry almost laughed at himself for being nervous. He was never nervous. He enjoyed sex and kissing and it wasn't always with someone special. Anyone could be special for a night. Something about this was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he could think of a great many things he could put his fingers on. He focused on that instead. He focused on the trembling mess of a man he currently had pinned to his bedroom wall. 

Harry could feel Draco's breaths, short and quick, against his skin. He pressed a fingertip against Draco's chin, prompting him to open his mouth. He closed the distance between them, swallowing the moan he pulled from Draco. 

He couldn't help but to smile against Draco's lips before leaning his weight into Draco's body needing to feel him, to feel more. The seconds froze as they devoured each other. Lips hot, teeth scraping skin, marking, claiming. A month of going through the motions, spending time together, keeping his hands to himself, finally caught up and Harry wanted to take Draco apart. He wanted to earn every moan and whimper Draco had to offer. 

Bracing himself, hands on the wall on either side of the blond, Harry pulled back enough that he could breathe. Draco chased the kiss, but Harry tipped his head to keep Draco from reaching his mouth. 

"Tell me to stop," Harry rasped.

"Why?"

"Because I really, really don't want to stop."

Draco smiled. "Then don't."

Harry did laugh at himself this time. "I want more than a kiss."

Those words shattered Draco's restraint. His hands shoved at Harry's chest, providing the much needed room for Draco to get his hands on the button of Harry's jeans. Draco's hands on his skin left Harry dizzy with need. Draco's fingers brushed his stomach as he pulled the button open. Draco urged Harry out of his shirt and slid a hand under the fabric, palm against Harry's skin.

Harry had only gotten half of Draco's shirt buttons open when Draco got a hand into Harry's pants. 

"Let me suck it," Draco whispered.

Harry nodded, unwilling to trust his own voice.

Draco dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss against Harry's hip as he pulled clothing out of the way. Harry leaned forward, one hand on the wall and the other digging fingers into Draco's hair. Draco took Harry's cock into his mouth and then pulled back slowly, his tongue tracing the length of the shaft. Harry thrust forward slightly, earning a sound of approval from Draco. 

He took it for the invitation it was and repeated the movement. Harry watched as Draco dropped his hands from his hips, no contact between them but the hand on Draco's head and his lips wrapped around Harry's cock. 

"You gonna let me fuck your pretty mouth?" Harry asked. 

Draco whimpered in response. The sensation sent a tremor though Harry's body. Harry watched as he started fucking Draco's face more roughly. Draco didn't flinch, taking every centimeter again and again, even as Harry sped up his movements. Harry closed his eyes to steel himself, knowing he didn't want this to be over quickly. 

When he next looked down at Draco, those grey eyes were looking up at him full of need. Harry almost couldn't see from this angle, but Draco was stroking the length of his own cock, wanking while being used. 

Harry's resolve crumbled, losing himself in the way Draco let himself be handled and used, giving no protest. The sounds of Harry's ragged breathing and Draco's occasional whimper tore through him. His orgasm pooled within him despite his best efforts to hold off. He didn't want a quick end to the sensation of Draco's tongue dragging against his cock, but seeing Draco's eyes locked on his own as the blond was lost to his own release was all it took to shove him over the edge. Harry fought to stay standing, as Draco moaned while swallowing down Harry's release. 

He let go of Draco's hair in favor cupping his cheek. After a few steadying breaths, Draco rose to his feet. For the barest moment, Harry thought Draco was about to kiss him. He was surprised by his own disappointment when Draco pulled away, casting a couple cleansing spells and righting his clothes. 

"I'd better go. It would be a shame if Pansy came back looking for me," he said, not looking at Harry. He pointed toward the clothes Pansy threw across the bed. "You can come by as soon as you're dressed."

"See you soon then," Harry said, when all he wanted to say was  _ come here. _

 

\-----

 

The entire village was gorgeous. The buildings themselves seemed suited for exactly this time of year. Old stone buildings were surrounded by pumpkins and gourds. Wood panel barn-style buildings were adorned with sunflowers and lanterns. The air smelled of apple cider and tea and all the other treats that filled carts along the streets. 

Much like the Equinox Festival, the crowds were composed of both magical and non-magical attendees. Some were dressed in costumes or formal wear. Harry was grateful to be dressed in neither of those things. He felt like enough of a spectacle. 

"Bloody hell, mate. I was beginning to believe I was never going to see you two together," Ron shouted. Half the street turned their way. 

Harry almost made a joke about not being able to drag each other out of the bedroom, but it seemed inappropriate now. It was ridiculous. He was losing his head over a single blowie.

"I finally got him to dress nicely. We had to be seen or no one would have believed it," Draco answered for him. 

"Hermione here yet?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Last I heard, the Ministry gave her a few days off. She might have taken a holiday."

"Oh yeah. She mentioned it at lunch last weekend didn't she? Planned on seeing her parents?" Harry sighed. "I feel like we hardly see her these days."

"We'll see her more after she's done saving the world," Ron said.

"Where's your date?"

"I didn't bother finding one. Lot of us are going to the Monk later. Want me to save a couple of seats?"

Harry looked to Draco. 

"Pansy wanted to meet us there, too. Save three?" 

Ron laughed, "Harry's on speaking terms with Pansy?"

"She's got two reasons to refrain from scratching my eyes out now," Harry answered. "Between her shamelessly flirting with Hermione every chance she gets and my dating Draco now, she'd never get away with it."

"Fair enough I guess. Bet they're cheap entertainment."

Draco almost seemed surprised to be included in the conversation. Harry felt a surprising sting of guilt. 

"Of course. You might see this evening, but I doubt it. There are too many people around for her to make a scene," Draco answered. 

"Three seats then. Unless you two had other plans, you have to come with me. The Thai restaurant has a food cart set up. I hear they're selling pumpkin curry and some other things they don't have on their regular menu."

"You had me at Thai," Draco said. The three of them headed in the direction of the food carts. 

Harry smiled when Draco took his hand, lacing their fingers together. He might have taken Harry's hand because it was crowded or because they could be seen—but there was also the smallest possibility that it was simply because Draco wanted to. 

  
  


Harry stopped pretending to be Draco's boyfriend. It wasn't a conscious decision, but the moment he stopped worrying about making it look like they were having a good time together, he actually started having fun. 

Even after parting ways with Ron, they still went to food carts, bought flowers to put on one of the many altars throughout the village, and even put pictures on an altar. 

Samhain in Barn Village was more of a patchwork celebration. Halloween traditions inspired treats and many of the decorations and costumes. Samhain and harvest festival traditions inspired much of the food and the acknowledgment that the veil was the thinnest it would be all year. Dia de los Muertos was a recent addition to their set of traditions.

Three years earlier, a Mexican woman opened a sweets shop in the village and her family was more than willing to incorporate their culture into Barn Village's festival as well. The altars had become one of Harry's favorite parts. He always brought pictures of his parents, copies he'd had made specifically for this. 

Harry was surprised when Draco put one up. Nestled along the marigolds and gourds clustered around a large picture of a woman and her cats, he left a picture of Dobby.

"I've never put one up of him," Harry said. "I don't…" he paused, emotion welling up unexpectedly. "I don't have any pictures of him."

"We don't have to talk about it."

Harry nodded, realizing that it was Draco who didn't want to talk. He didn't decide to take Draco's hand. One moment, they stood there, silent and uncomfortable. The next moment, they were hand in hand, walking toward the Drunken Monk. 

"You look like you could use some sugar skulls," a lady at a cart said to them as they passed. "Every ofrenda should have some. Maybe you can help me make that happen?"

Harry stopped at the cart for a few candies, pulling Draco forward as well. He took a couple things for himself, a few to share, and began looking over the sugar skulls. He saw several that looked like animals, mostly cats and dogs.

"Do you have owls?"

"Mira, top shelf," she pointed. 

Harry found one that was solid white sugar with only black icing tracing out a little owl face. The lady wrapped the items and put them in a paper bag printed with bright colors and skeletons.

"I'm surprised you didn't get anything," Harry said.

"Why?"

He looked at Draco, grinning widely, "As much as you love sweets, you're asking me why?"

"I'm not  _ that _ into sweets."

"Try one," he said, holding open the bag.

"You pick one. I don't want to take something you'll miss," Draco said, peeking into the bag.

Harry stopped, moving to the side of the street to avoid blocking the walkway. He pulled up a piece of chocolate that had cinnamon sugar dusted on top.

"Open," he said.

Draco gave a soft laugh before opening his mouth. 

He put the chocolate in Draco's mouth, dragging his finger across his lip to rid his fingertip of the sugar. He watched Draco's surprised expression as he ate the sweet.

"That good?"

"Yeah," Draco said, holding a hand in front of his mouth. "I didn't expect it to be spicy."

"You're allowed to talk with your mouth full and I'm not?"

Draco smiled and swatted a hand at Harry. The motion sent the sleeve of his sweater over his palm. As cute as it was, Harry took Draco by the fingers and pushed the sleeve back up over his hand, then took Draco's hand again.

"It was a moment of weakness, you'll forgive me."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I wasn't asking. Really though, have you had that kind before?"

Harry shook his head.

"You really should try one then."

Harry looked in the bag. "I think I only got the one."

"That's a shame. You really should have tasted it," he said.

"Okay." Harry pulled his hand from Draco's, slid his fingers into Draco's hair and press his mouth to Draco's. His mouth opened to Harry, with a sweet heat that had nothing to do with spices or sugar. Harry leaned forward, and even with the bag in his hand, wrapped his arm around Draco. Kissing him slowly but fully, he realized he wanted this. He knew it was a stupid hope, that wanting to continue their arrangement only meant that Harry would have more to lose later. But Harry couldn't make himself move away. 

Sliding his fingers into the silky blond hair, Harry broke the kiss just enough to gasp against Draco's open mouth, desperate for more but still burdened with the need to breathe.

Draco moaned, his own hands sliding into the leather jacket Harry wore. 

Harry wished they were alone. Harry wished he could have done this before they left the bedroom. Harry wished a lot of things. Mostly, he wished that this was real.

When Draco pulled away, Harry remembered that this wasn't his. This was just a slow torture he'd agreed to for the sake of the other man's reputation. Draco looked down at Harry, "Not what I was expecting."

Harry backed away, dropping his hands to his sides.  _ This isn't real, _ he told himself for the millionth time that evening. He must have taken too long to respond because Draco sighed, took his hand again, and continued the walk to the pub.

"I don't think I was expecting that either. What was that, anyway? Chili powder."

"I was definitely talking about the chocolate," Draco whispered. "Let's go get this pub thing over with. Today has lasted for a hundred years."

_ If only that were true, _ Harry thought.

 

\-----

 

Even after a month had passed, Harry could neither keep his hands off Draco, nor keep him out of his mind. Every time they walked through the village together, Harry would take his hand, lacing their fingers together. When Draco's hair would fall in his face, Harry couldn't resist brushing it back over his shoulder or tucking it behind Draco's ear. 

Each time, Draco would freeze and Harry would hate himself. He hated to see Draco's smile fade, even when it came back seconds later. It was a reminder that it was going to end, that they were slowly supposed to fade from each other's lives. 

It was already happening. They had started to see each other less since Samhain. It was down to three times a week for a while, but then they'd dropped to two. One of those times, they'd go out and spend sometimes most of a day with each other. The other, they'd stumble against the first firm surface and take each other apart. 

He dreaded the next decline in their routine, because that would likely mean that he'd lose half of what they had. He assumed it would be the sex. There wouldn't be much point in shagging if they weren't bothering to keep up appearances. 

Harry took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He rid himself on the thoughts that kept him from watching Draco drop his shirt to the kitchen floor. The harsh lights made his pale skin glow. The contrast of his skin and the rich red of the lipstick he wore made him look carved from marble. 

Harry was mesmerized as Draco stalked toward him, wrapping his arms around him, and leaving a trail of red smudges down his chest. 

"It's after midnight," Draco said, running his fingers over Harry's cheek.

"You got somewhere to be?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you're keeping this."

"I thought you said you hated it."

"I did," Draco said, pressing kisses against Harry's jawline. "The stubble was scratchy. But after I talked you into proper maintenance…"

Harry looked at Draco, with his smudged red lipstick, he couldn't help but feel a little smug. "No-Shave November isn't such a stupid idea now, is it?"

"It's very stupid, but now that you've a recognizable beard," Draco said, "maybe it wasn't the worst idea." 

Harry would have argued, but when Draco brushed his cheek against his, even if it was just for the facial hair, he melted. He loved when Draco did something that made it easier to pretend this wasn't just convenience sex.

"I knew you liked it," Harry teased.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I know you loved how it felt against your thighs."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Did the erection give it away?"

Harry hesitated. 

"What's going on?"

Harry shook his head. "Considering something."

Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you to fuck me."

Draco looked at Harry wide-eyed, those beautifully painted lips parted in surprised. It took him a moment to respond. "Are you asking?"

Harry nodded. "Please." 

"In the kitchen?"

Harry wondered if he could allow himself to ask Draco to take him to bed. Deciding to take the safest route, Harry suggested, "I think I'd prefer a slightly softer surface."

Draco pulled Harry into a rough kiss. "My bedroom's back here," he said, stepping toward the hallway.

A warning went off in Harry's head. This was a terrible idea. He was getting too emotionally invested. He had admitted to himself that he shouldn't do this. The sex was a bad idea but they'd long since crossed that line. Shagging in Draco's bed, though… that was different. 

Everything about this was wrong, but Harry followed. Harry wanted it when Draco left another lipstick kiss on his bare shoulder. He wanted it when Draco yanked his belt from his jeans and pulled open the button. He needed the feeling of Draco's skirt brushing his legs as the other man pushed him back toward the bed. When Draco's weight pressed against him before pulling the glasses off his face, he didn't care how badly it would hurt to lose this. He wanted this too badly to know better.

Draco reached for his wand and cast a couple charms, both on himself and Harry. 

"Forgot the charm for lube?" Harry teased.

"I prefer store bought," Draco said. "Charms for everything else though. That okay?"

Harry nodded. 

Draco took a bottle from under one of the pillows. Harry would have questioned it, but he was too grateful for it's presence. Draco poured a bit of the bottle's contents into his hand, stroking the length of his cock a few times before using a bit more to coat his fingers. Draco pulled Harry's legs up around his waist. 

Harry had been disappointed when Draco took off the skirt, but feeling this much of his bare skin was worth it. Harry whimpered when Draco's fingers slipped inside him. He was already so hard he was aching, but Draco's fingers had him trembling with need.

"Bloody hell, Potter. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you really need a good shag."

"You gonna give me one then, Malfoy?" he answered, much more breathlessly than he had intended. 

"Mhm," Draco answered, curling his fingers as he worked Harry open. He leaned forward, nuzzling against Harry's beard. 

"I knew you liked it," Harry whispered.

Draco hummed an agreement.

Harry shivered as Draco pulled his fingers away, taking him by the hips. He moaned when Draco roughly pulled him toward himself, pulling his legs higher. Harry traced his fingertips over Draco's pink nipples, watching him line his cock up. Draco's cock was pressed against Harry's slick hole. Draco leaned forward, his hair falling around his face like a silk curtain. 

"You sure you want to kiss me?" Harry asked. "You'll make a bigger mess of your lipstick."

Draco gave him a wicked grin and growled, "Let's get messy." He kissed Harry, teasing his mouth open with his tongue as he thrust forward, filling Harry in one smooth movement. Harry couldn't remember if he'd ever kissed someone wearing lipstick, but the sensation made him weak. Combined with the heat blooming within him, clenching around Draco's cock, he whimpered against Draco's mouth. 

He reached up, pushing Draco's hair back. When Draco pulled away, Harry saw that his lipstick was a complete disaster. He ran his tongue over his own lips, knowing it must be on him as well. Draco thrust forward again, more easily finding his rhythm without kissing Harry within a breath of orgasm.

Harry couldn't take his eyes away from Draco's mouth. His pale face was a mess of scarlet, and it was Harry's fault. Harry needed Draco. He had Draco as much as he could, but he needed more. He tightened his legs around Draco's waist and wrapped his arms around him.

Shifting his weight, he rolled Draco onto his back. Draco laughed.

"Go on then," Draco rasped. He thrust his hips upward, sending a shock of pleasure through Harry. "Take it."

Harry shifted, pulling himself upright. He rocked his hips, taking Draco's cock slowly and as deeply as he could manage. He lost himself in the sensation, his hands on Draco's chest. The other man's fingers traced up his thighs until he rested his hands on Harry's hips. Gripping him tightly, Draco thrust upward, meeting Harry's movements. 

Harry was gone. As their speed picked up in an eager rhythm, Harry let his eyes close. He fell into the sensation of Draco's cock dragging against his prostate. Draco was saying something to him, but he couldn't focus on the words. Harry sank down on his cock again and again, taking what he wanted from Draco until the hands on his hips gripped tight, holding him in place. Draco slammed his hips upward, causing Harry to cry out. Draco pulled Harry's hips down roughly one last time, burying himself deep inside the man above him as his orgasm rushed through him.

Harry could feel Draco's release and clenched around him. Draco cursed loudly. Once his breathing steadied a bit, he let go of Harry. 

He knew he should probably get off Draco's cock, but he didn't. Harry wrapped his fingers around his own neglected cock and gave a few strokes. Draco grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a bit over Harry's cock. Once the slick liquid was worked around his shaft, Harry started tugging in earnest. He knew Draco's oversensitive cock could feel every twitch of his body. 

The blond was completely wrecked. He reached for Harry's free hand, linking their fingers as well as the angle would allow. "That's right. Come on, get me messy, sweetheart."

Watching those words come out of Draco's lipstick stained lips tipped Harry over the edge. Draco groaned as Harry clenched down on him again, his own release trailing ropes of come up Draco's chest and neck. Harry pulled himself off Draco, collapsing onto the bed next to him. 

Several minutes passed by when Draco took a deep breath. "I think I dozed off."

"I'll get out of here. I just need a couple more minutes. I'm still dizzy."

"You could stay." Draco whispered.

Harry was immediately aware that he was still holding Draco's hand.

Before Harry had time to decide how to proceed, Draco said, "We could go to breakfast at one of the bistros at the north side of the village. I don't know if we've ever been up that way. I'm not sure what's there."

_ More publicity, _ Harry told himself.  _ You bloody moron, what were you expecting? _

"That's alright," Harry said, as he got out of the bed. "I could use a shower and change of clothes. I'm using your Floo. I'll be back at seven in the morning. That okay?"

"I guess," Draco said. 

Harry looked back at Draco. He'd rolled over, turning his back to Harry.

"I'll see you in the morning then."

Draco said nothing. Harry didn't repeat himself, assuming Draco had fallen asleep.

 

\-----

 

Harry hadn't seen Draco since their breakfast a couple weeks earlier. He guessed this was just the next phase of fading out of each other's lives. He hadn't wanted to put a schedule on it, mostly because watching the dates tick away would have driven him mad. But now, he wanted to know how many he had left so he could make the most of them.

He walked down the stairway from his flat, grateful that it hadn't started snowing yet. They were going to walk through the village. Barn Village was completely decked out in decorations for the Winter Solstice festival. Much like the Equinox festival and Samhain, it was a patchwork of several celebrations. The decorations were elaborate and varied. 

Luna had decorated the shop with a tree covered in unusual ornaments. Floating candles lit the shop's walkway. It was quite understated compared to much of the rest of the village. It surpassed the decor at Hogwarts. Everywhere he looked, there was something to remind him of the winter celebration. Decorated trees, holly, fire pits that would hold the yule logs next week during the festival. 

They had decided to walk through the village to see the lights and decorations before the crowds started pouring in over the next couple days. Harry was starting to wonder if they'd see each other before the solstice or Christmas. He assumed they'd be over by then. Otherwise, maybe they would have discussed whether they were obligated to buy a gift for one another.

"I want to see every tree in this village, and then I want curry." 

Harry turned to see Draco standing in robes. "Fair enough. I haven't seen you in wizard robes in ages. What happened?"

"I'd be in a dress if it wasn't so bloody cold."

Harry nodded. He wanted to take Draco's hand. After their last night together, though, not even that small gesture felt distant enough.

"Let's get this started," Draco said.

 

It took no time at all before they fell into their usual comfort zone. They talked about everything they'd missed over the previous couple of weeks. Harry was surprised to hear that Draco was busy selling a few of the buildings in the village. 

"I guess I assumed it would take longer," Harry said.

"I don't know what I expected. You're going to be at the shop for a while?"

"For the next few days. Luna's out. I don't even know what she's doing this time. She started to tell me, but my Wrackspurts were distracting her," Harry said.

Draco glanced over at Harry.

"I have no idea."

"Oh, thank Merlin."

"Okay, so one tree down," Harry said, pointing to the small Christmas trees on either side of the gazebo entrance. 

"That counts as two."

"It's all part of the same display."

"The gazebo is there all year round, it doesn't count as a display."

Harry shrugged. "I didn't realize we cared so much about counting trees and the legitimacy of displays." 

Draco wasn't really paying attention. "I don't think I've ever bothered to read this," he said. There was a plaque commemorating the gazebo which Harry had never read either.

"No one does. Gazebos are stupid," Harry said.

"Erected by the village in 1976," Draco read. "That was in the middle of the first war."

"I'm glad they made that a priority."

Draco laughed. "Let's keep going. There are a lot of decorations I want to see, and then we need curry."

 

They counted forty-two trees decorated in the village by the time they finished. They stopped for curry after they'd seen all they could. Harry finished another beer around the time Draco said he needed to get home.

"I'm no good to Apparate," Harry said, "You?"

"I'll just take the train. It's only a ten minute ride and a couple of five minute walks."

"I'll walk you to the station," Harry said. Then he added, "It's on my way."

They took notably longer than five minutes to get to the platform at the station. 

"I'm tired," Draco said, breaking their silence. "It's been a longer day than I thought."

"Yeah, getting dark early these days, too."

Harry took Draco's hand as he watched the train pull up to the platform.

With his head fuzzy from the beer and fatigue, Harry said, "I had a good day with you. I'll see you later."

Draco smiled. "Yeah, later."

Harry didn't remember deciding to lean forward for a kiss. The kiss wasn't too uncommon for them. But when the words "I love you" slipped out of his mouth, he felt the entire world fall out from under his feet.

Draco looked at Harry with the most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen on him. Harry was mesmerized by it. 

A camera flash brought the entire world to a halt. 

Draco looked from Harry to the man with a camera at the other end of the platform. He pulled his hand from Harry's like it was a hot coal. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?"

Draco scoffed, "I know this is a game, but do you really have to take it that far?"

Harry looked over at the man with the camera. "I didn't mean to say it."

"Of course, you didn't." Draco started toward the train's open doors.

"That's not," Harry stumbled over his own words. "Wait, I didn't—"

"Stay the fuck away from me," Draco said. The doors closed in front of him and seconds later, he was pulling out of the station.

 

\-----

 

Even though Harry slept like shit the night before, he was in the shop well before it opened. He didn't bother to look up when the bell on the door jingled followed by the tap of high heeled shoes.

"We're closed, Pansy."

Pansy didn't speak. She stomped across the sales floor with a cup and spray bottle in hand. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"Do you see my shoes?" she asked.

Harry looked down. Pansy took advantage of the distraction to spray him several times with the spray bottle. 

"What the hell?" Harry said, wiping at his face.

Pansy threw the contents of the cup onto him. 

"What the bloody hell?!"

"I could ask the same of you. What the fuck were you thinking? You don't get to play with people's feelings like that."

Harry was still wiping at his clothes. "Is this glitter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why is it glitter or why are you covered in it?"

"Pansy," Harry said.

She sighed heavily. "I didn't know how else to identify the village idiot."

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket. Even after a few cleaning charms, he still had glitter everywhere. 

"Not even magic will get all that off. Don't worry though. Makes you look festive, and you're all about the show, aren't you?" Pansy asked. She turned and left Harry in a puddle of powder-fine gold glitter.

 

Harry knocked on Draco's door for the third time in less than a minute. 

Draco swung the door open. "What part of 'stay the fuck away from me' did you not und- what happened to you?"

"Pansy," he said. "Care to explain?"

Draco shook his head.

"Is this about what I said last night? Because I'm sorry."

"Sorry you got too swept up in the game?"

"Yeah, I did."

Draco closed his eyes tightly for a second before looking back at Harry with a gaze colder than the early morning air around them. "Lucky us, though, right? Someone was right there, at the perfect moment. You have a perfect little photo-op, say what you did to me, then flash. Just another little piece of our game, right?"

"What are you talking about, I had no idea anyone was there."

"Then who were you faking for?" Draco asked, crossing his arms.

"I just told you I wasn't."

"You didn't say that."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, regretting the motion when glitter cascaded to the ground. "What do you think I mean when I said I got swept up in the game?"

"Harry this was a mistake from the beginning. Even if you're trying to tell me you meant it, the whole thing was a lie. Everything was fake from the very beginning. You can't love me," he said. 

"Yes I can."

"How can you possibly say that?" Draco asked.

"We might have had stupid reasons in the beginning, but it wasn't ever fake. Not really. Because you've been you this entire time," Harry told him. "You're just like that. You're always this loud and dramatic and—"

Draco moved to close the door in Harry's face.

He braced a hand against Draco's door. "Not my best examples, okay, but it stopped being fake for me a very long time ago. I'm sorry. I should have let you know. We could have worked something out, split up sooner or something."

Draco retreated back into his house but left the door standing open. Harry followed him to the living room. 

Draco kept his back to Harry when he said, "You say you love me and that we should have split sooner in the same conversation. How am I supposed to react to that?"

Harry didn't know if he should answer. When he didn't, Draco continued.

"I've never dared to hope that I'd be good enough for you, but for that one tiny moment, I forgot. When we were at the train, when you said you loved me, I wanted it so bad I forgot it was all a lie."

"I forgot, too." 

Harry saw Draco hug himself tightly and couldn't stop himself from stepping forward. He rested his hands on Draco's arms, kissed his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Draco whispered.

"According to Pansy, I'm an idiot."

"Being this close to you, knowing you're not really mine, that you'll never be mine is killing me. I need you to go."

"Draco," Harry said, stepping around to face Draco, "I didn't mean to say what I did last night. But that didn't make it not true. I just didn't know until right then."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I know. It sounds mental, but I didn't know. I knew I wanted to kiss you whenever I wanted. I knew you were always the most stunning person in any room. I knew that I loved your company." Harry paused, not sure how far he could go with this before Draco would stop him. "I knew I've wanted to call you mine for weeks, but I didn't realize that was love until I said it."

"Swear to me, right now, that you're not toying with me."

"I swear."

Draco's breath rushed out in a sob. "This can't be real."

"Why not?" 

"This," he said, waving a hand between the two of them, "is impossible."

"When have I ever let odds like that discourage me?" Harry asked.

Draco bit his lip to hide a smile.

"Draco, I should get back to the shop. I want to finish this conversation later though."

He finally uncrossed his arms. Taking Harry's hands, he said, "I think I can help wrap up the conversation."

"Think so?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "I love you, too, Harry."

 

When Harry got back to the shop, Pansy was standing inside. 

"Hi, Pansy. We're still closed."

She didn't answer him, but continued sending a text. 

Minutes later, Draco Apparated into the shop, cell phone in hand. Pansy looked him over, noting the glitter covering Draco's clothes, face, and the patch of skin she saw when she lifted the glitter-covered edge of his shirt. She nodded and left without a word.

"Do you ever get the feeling that maybe she was trying to set us up the whole time?" Harry asked.

"Nah. She didn't know about the first few dates."

"Oh, then just the rest of it then, yeah?"

Draco shrugged. "I can't give her too much credit. It's bad for her ego."

"I'm out of here around lunch time. Want to go get something together?" Harry asked.

"Only if we can leave Barn Village to do so."

Harry pulled Draco in for a quick kiss. "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The author will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
